A Deserving Man
by Black Maya
Summary: "Are you confessing your undying love to me?" I teased. "Hell. No." She mouthed audibly.


**A Deserving Man**

by: _Black Maya_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gakuen Alice obviously.

Dedicated to the AWESOME: sakuraharuno0012 / Sadz Awesomeness

I'm your Secret Santa, you awesome girl! Hope you like it!

*runs away*

* * *

><p>Usually, what we see on five star restaurants are chandeliers hanging, which I may add are dimly lit, strong wooden tables with white expensive cloth, strong wooden chairs with beautiful carvings, marble floors that appear to be slippery (and I suggest that they add a slippery sign), and lastly, the people who enter. The men would wear tuxedos while women wear gowns (and most of them are revealing).<p>

And well, that place which I just described is where I, Kokoro Yome, stand now waiting for Sumire Shouda, my best friend to arrive. Standing in a lobby near the "fancy" room is usually my place. Ever since Sumire and I had this outing thing. We'd meet here in this luxurious restaurant and eat together simply to talk to each other about whatever is happening to our lives.

Oh please, me? On a date with Sumire? Please, that's fairly impossible as of now. For the past years, she had been clinging to Natsume like some brat even though she had boyfriends.

Things changed when we graduated from Alice Academy. Sumire and I pursued our dreams by studying in different universities. We lost contact. Only through this plan we made did we mange to meet with each other once every year.

6:45 pm

Damn, she's late. Does she know the difference of 6:00 and 6:45? Probably not.

As if on cue, the restaurant's security dog jumped up on me and started to lick my face.

I must be delicious.

The guard came running down and started to apologize for the nth time. (I'm a VIP here.)

"No need to worry! Haha! I know a dog just like this one." I naturally thought of Sumire while I said those words.

"_And I suppose you were talking about me, you bastard?"_

And now I'm dead. Her voice sounded murderous and with every pause she used. Well, I'm really dead.

The guard pulled the dog away before any harm could occur. No one would want a girl (especially an alice) angry. Her cheeks were red with anger, and her whiskers even popped out. How cute.

"So, Permy, you stopped believing he'll fall for you?" I asked as I lie there. Even though I am prone to being stepped on the face by Sumire.

"No."

No mercy to my heart.

"Then why are you here?" I asked hiding my discomfort with her answer.

"Because I know you'd be waiting for me to arrive." She simply answered and then offered her hand.

"That was weird of you to say that, Su—Permy," I told her in the most teasing way I could manage.

She simply gave out a "whatever" face and walked inside the restaurant.

* * *

><p>"Will you marry me?"<p>

"YES! I love you!"

Sumire scowled. "They have no shame."

"In my opinion, Permy, it was quite romantic." I told her with a smile. Obviously, my smile wasn't as dazzling as Natsume's so not even a glint of embarrassment flashed.

"You're gay then?" She mockingly said.

Am I that unfun to be with? She obviously does not want to feel my presence. But well, I'm her best friend. It's a privilege to annoy the hell out of her.

"Yes, I'm a gay and you're a hobo. Simple as that." My mocking reply seemed to halt her movements. She slowly turned around and looked at me with shock present on her (beautiful) face.

"I'm a hobo." She said. "Of all the things you could have said. You said hobo. How nice of you, Koko. How nice of you."

I bet I know why she cringed.

"Natsume called you a hobo?"

"Shut up!" She hissed at me and sat on her chair.

Boohoo, she didn't wait for me to be on my gentleman mode.

* * *

><p>Our dinner was silent as a night without honking cars. She just begrudgingly ate her food without any complaints. I even ordered everything she hated.<p>

I noticed that she became thinner over the past year. Her eyes, though hidden by the mascara, lost its sparkle. Her lips, again covered by lipstick, seemed to be dry. Even her smile seems like a fake now.

"So, are you courting anybody? Or do you already have a girlfriend?" Sumire suddenly asked. She placed her fork on the table and placed her elbows on the table, and then looked at me with a smile.

"Yes, for a while now." I answered while I sipped my juice. Usually, I would have teased her back, but seeing how formal she suddenly became… Teasing her would seem pathetic.

"Who?" She tilted her head to a side. "Tell me."

One minute, she's all in rage. The next, she's as timid as a kitty! Tsk. Girls and their mood swings.

"She's someone who doesn't deserve me," was my reply to her question. It seemed to sting my tongue. Well anyway, she won't get the hint.

Her eyes simply widened, and then she smirked. "Why is she undeserving of you?"

"Well, I'm pretty much a good person while she's not. She doesn't see my worth at all. Not that that matters now. Why ask me?" If I continue to say more then I might have confessed.

"Well, I wanted to know. I'm your best friend, ain't I?" She grinned.

Ignoring her comment, I asked her something I wanted to ask her long before. "What's a deserving man for you?"

She looked at me with those beautiful eyes, staring at me as if I just said something unnecessary. She gave out a sigh and then started to tell me the _wonderful_ tales of her past relationships, about how they never understood her and in the end they would break up because of her demands to tell each other of their feelings. She started to breakdown on her fifth tale, but she struggled until she finished until the twelfth.

As always, when she's breaking down, I end up speechless.

She added, "I always ended up running to you."

That caught me off guard. The shock made me fall off my chair. I know. It's cliché, but it's what really happened to me.

"Are you confessing your undying love to me?" I teased.

"Hell. No." She mouthed audibly.

The people around us giggled like old ladies gossiping.

"Haha. I know, I know. So when do you plan to snatch Natsume's heart?" I asked with a small frown.

"I… plan to say it tomorrow with all my heart." She said trembling.

"You'll do great. I'm sure of that. You're Sumire Shouda, aren't you not?" I asked as I placed that fake smile again.

She cheered up obviously. "You don't need to tell me that, Kokoro Yome."

I guess the day I'll tell her my feelings would be the day… when she realizes I'm the deserving man she dreams of.

* * *

><p>AN:

So, any violent reactions? Tell them all in a review. :D

-Black Maya

**12/26/11 7:27 PM**

**Somewhat Revised: May 29, 2012 2:38:51 pm**


End file.
